


Tonight, like any night, I burn like a fire

by zimriya



Series: the last flame of my life (an ABO homin au) [1]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Compliant, I would not label it dub con but it is, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mildly Dubious Consent, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tag, alpha changmin, anyway, omega yunho, singlehandedly starts the, so to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-02-01
Packaged: 2018-05-17 17:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5878717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zimriya/pseuds/zimriya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The thing is: Yunho’s been on suppressants for like half his life. Canon AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tonight, like any night, I burn like a fire

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _Something_. Betaed by Vic, who is not in this fandom but who I love dearly. She is the best. All other mistakes are my own. (Also I am so very American so I apologize for that but the thing is just assume this is direct translating into English and they’d all be speaking Korean anyway.) 
> 
> I have literally no idea how the military works but assume bonded pairs get conjugal visits for heats/ruts.  
> This is technically set in January 2016 but like WHO EVEN KNOWS MAN WHO EVEN KNOWS.
> 
> ALSO. YUNHO AND CHANGMIN ARE BOTH ON LEAVE AT THE SAME TIME AND THEIR BIRTHDAYS ARE THIS MONTH FUCK ME UP BOYS LEAVE ME TO DIE.
> 
> [PRIMER](http://zimriya.tumblr.com/aboau)

**Tonight, like any night, I burn like a fire**

\--

The thing is: Yunho’s been on suppressants for like half his life.

Not that’s strange or anything, since he’s an idol, and God knows the ‘general public’ likes their idols to be betas or alphas or anything other than omegas who don’t fit your stereotypical mold of what they’re supposed to be. ‘Supposed to’ being the operant phasing, because Yunho just thinks it’s ridiculous--why does sexual preference have anything to do with your supposed level of _dominance_ \--and ‘general public’ in quotes, because, well. Yunho’s seen the general public. Hell, Yunho’s _been_ the general public. The general public got up in arms every time he so much as breathed at Jaejoong, and God knows that wasn’t because the two of them acted like betas.

But the point is this is new for Yunho, because he’d been fifteen when he signed with SM, and by the time he’d decided he’d actually like to have kids at some point and maybe he should stop fucking his body over because men in suits told him to, he’d been a bit busy with the shit storm that was 2009 generally speaking. And then he’d been too half in love half and too half in hate with his bandmate that even thinking the world ‘alpha’ and ‘heat’ had given Yunho hives.

It’s not even that he’s never had a heat--because he _has_ , even though they’ve never been as bad as the first one, or the even the one three years back when Yunho stopped moving long enough to realize that he wasn’t half in hate with Changmin anymore and not only that, but Changmin was more than half in love with him as well--but even that had been different.

That had been controlled.

This.

This is not.

\--

This is a PR nightmare.

It’s all Yunho can think, swaddled under three blankets in the barracks trying so very hard not to bite through his own tongue.

One of his squadmates has gone off to fetch someone higher up--Yunho would try to come up with both their names and ranks but it’s taking all of his control at this moment not to cry. Or hump the pillow. That’d be impressive, seeing as the pillow is up by his head.

He supposes he’s lucky that he hadn’t even thought about trying to fake his paperwork, because while he doesn’t think he’d have been the first omega idol to play at military beta, he can’t imagine what it would be like if he didn’t have the ability to admit that no he wasn’t sick and yes he did have an alpha and yes could you please go get somebody with the clearance to know who exactly that alpha is?

At any rate, it’s 2016; Yunho’s got eleven-plus years of public appearances that ought to nip any of the ‘omegas are submissive in all forms of their lives’ rhetoric right in the bud.

Of course right now, Yunho just has a hard-on and a fever.

\--

Yunho wakes up aching and hard and in a room all by himself. He has a brief moment of panic--how did I get here, who fucking touched me, who fucking _sniffed me_ \--before his brain catches up with the rest of his senses and everything fucking stops.

There aren’t any windows in the room, nor are there any other beds--in fact Yunho isn’t even sure if he’s on a proper bed--but all that pales in comparison because the first thing Yunho smells when he inhales in somewhat mild panic is _Changmin._

“Changdol-ah?”

For a second Yunho thinks he’s hallucinating, because this wouldn’t be the first time that’s happened--like when Changmin was in Korea filming his stupid sports show and Yunho was in Japan acting like he hadn’t accidentally skipped a round of suppressants in the middle of a tour.

But then Changmin moves, and Yunho feels warm arms wrap around his torso, and Changmin’s breath is in his ear. “Hyung,” he says.

The noise Yunho makes is not at all dignified.

“Changmin-ah,” he moans, and he can’t quite figure out which limb is which but he’s going to damn well try, because it’s been like months since Yunho’s seen him and God, he needs to see him. God he needs to kiss him, and then bite him, and then hitch his legs up and let Changmin _fuck him_ , but right now, what Yunho needs most of all is for his limbs to cooperate and the blankets to let him roll over dammit.

He makes a pitiful sounding noise when no amount of shifting gets him what he wants, and Changmin shushes him, managing to sound both amused and affectionate all in one. He’s never patronizing and Yunho loves him for that normally, but this isn’t normal. This is heat, and Yunho doesn’t have time for how considerate and wonderful his other half is when all he fucking wants is his other half’s dick.

“Changmin-ah,” Yunho starts to say, and this time Changmin does laugh at him, still amused and affectionate, before there are fingers helping Yunho with the blankets and eyes meeting his own.

And Yunho does still want Changmin’s dick, but--

“Your hair,” he says, voice cracking right in the middle. Because of the dick thing. Not because he can see Changmin’s ears, bright red with arousal and embarrassment and fucking sticking out like they had been all those years ago, back when Yunho was still overcompensating for the doctor’s appointment from hell and Changmin honestly believed he wasn’t going to be an alpha.

Changmin just raises an eyebrow at him and reaches out to play with the collar of Yunho’s t-shirt. “Really, hyung?” he says, fingers teasing the skin of Yunho’s neck once, twice, and then three more times when he realizes that Yunho fucking shudders each time he does it and he isn’t going to stop. “We haven’t seen each other in months and this is what you want to talk about?”

Yunho doesn’t want to talk about anything right now, honest, but for some reason his dick seems to be taking the back seat, so he says, “Your _hair_ ,” again like a broken record.

Changmin reaches out and touches one of Yunho’s ears in response. “Hyung,” he says. “You’re being ridiculous.”

But even as he says that Changmin’s ears are still bright red, like fucking lie detectors, and Yunho doesn’t have to think before he’s rolling himself up and over so he’s straddling Changmin’s waist.

And isn’t that lovely, all that hard muscle and warm dick pushed up against Yunho’s inner thighs. “If you don’t want this,” Yunho says clearly, reaching down to tug gently on Changmin’s left ear. “Then you should just quit now.”

The effect is instantaneous; Changmin’s eyes go dark, Changmin’s breath stutters to a stop, and Yunho has only two seconds of smug glee before Changmin is lunging up and kissing him like no one’s business.

The noise Yunho makes at that is downright shameless.

“Changmin-ah,” he says, hips rocking down and forward, boxers already soaking and blood rushing in his ears. “Changmin-ah please--” Yunho doesn’t usually beg this early inside heats, but the combination of no sex in months and no _Changmin_ in months has him mindless with need, rutting and whining and fucking pleading against any part of Changmin he can find.

His lips, his jaw, the stubble lining his clavicle--his fucking _brow bone_ \--because he needs it he fucking _needs it_.

“Hyung....hyung,” says Changmin, pressing kisses right back against Yunho’s lips and nose and side of his face. He slides both of his hands down the small of Yunho’s back until he finds his ass and squeezes, pressing them together even further and making Yunho moan when the hot ridge of his dick presses up against his own.

Yunho feels like he’s burning up from the inside. “Changmin-ah I’m so wet,” he says in a quiet rush, three months of nothing taking the edge off his usual embarrassment. Or not embarrassment--Yunho hasn’t been embarrassed about what he likes in bed for years--just. It’d taken Yunho ten years to be comfortable enough to admit in an interview that he probably wasn’t all that dominant when it comes to Changmin; sometimes it’s hard to shed that mentality.

Right now, though, Yunho’s three months too far gone to fucking care.

“I know,” says Changmin, pawing at Yunho’s ass some more and kissing him rather sweetly on the cheek in counter. “I can smell you.”

And fuck if that doesn’t do things to Yunho, because if Changmin can smell him, everyone else on the base can smell him, and Yunho has to go out and look all these people in the eye when this is all over. “Changmin-ah,” he whines.

“Hyung,” Changmin whines right back, and Yunho spares a brief thought to think about how uncanny it is that he can do that, be perfectly alpha and insolent and in charge even with the honorific.

Yunho shifts his feet around on the bed to get better purchase, glares at Changmin, and fucking grinds down. Only, he gets distracted by how good that feels, and then he’s just mindlessly humping Changmin’s leg, and Changmin’s fucking letting him, Changmin’s fucking _encouraging him_ , with his hands on Yunho’s thighs and his lips curved up in a grin.

Yunho mewls when he comes, eyes pressed shut and teeth worrying at his bottom lip all through the aftershocks. “Changminie--you--I--nghhhhh,” says Yunho, once he’s able to speak again.

Changmin looks like he’s going to be a fucking ass about that half sentence, so Yunho very quickly sets about going for Changmin’s uniform buttons. And then pauses.

Changmin’s wearing his uniform.

Changmin looks exhausted, now that Yunho thinks about it, and while he’s very clearly still interested--Yunho shifts back against his dick a few times just to make sure and also because it makes Changmin’s eyes flutter _just so_ \--Yunho knows what exhaustion looks like on him. “Is Siwonie not taking care of you?”

That seems to snap Changmin right out of it, and his eyes go just a shade darker. “What?” he says.

“Siwonie,” Yunho says again, mostly to watch Changmin’s eyes glint in response. “Is he not taking care of you?”

Changmin sets both of his hands down on Yunho’s hips. “Siwon- _hyung_ ,” he says, putting emphasis on the honorific on fucking purpose, “has been lovely.”

Yunho doesn’t quite know what to do with that, because he’d been trying to make Changmin jealous by calling Siwon Siwonie but now he just kind of wants to punch said Siwonie in his perfect face. “Oh,” he says.

Changmin slides his hands up Yunho’s shirt to rest on his waist. “Mm,” he says. “Yunho.”

Yunho blinks down at him, throat suddenly dry. “Changmin?” he manages.

“How many orgasms do you think I owe you?” his maknae says politely, sounding not at all like the debauched pervert Yunho knows he very much is. “It’s been what--three months?” His fingers find Yunho’s nipples and that’s just not _fair_. “And you’ve already had one, so. Two more?”

He stops with both his thumbs circling at Yunho’s chest and Yunho makes a sad sounding whine.

“No, you’re right--that one doesn’t count.” Changmin presses down with just a hint of nail from both thumbs and Yunho sort of pitches forward helplessly. “Three on my cock, then.”

Yunho gets his arms half around Changmin’s shoulders in something of a hug and smacks at whatever part of him he can reach. “Hate you,” he grumbles.

“I love you too,” Changmin says immediately.

Yunho’s heart gives an almighty swoop. “Changdol-ah,” he says.

Changmin makes a pained sounding noise and lets go of his nipples. “Aw, hyung, please,” he groans, even as he shifts Yunho around so that he can better get at his own uniform. “You’re such a sap.”

Yunho reaches down and tugs his t-shirt over his head. “Fuck you,” he says. And then, thinking on that, “No wait--Fuck me.”

“Yunho-yah,” says Changmin, and he’s shirtless now oh God when had that happened oh _God_ \-- “I am trying to.” He mutters something else under his breath about not being nearly this hard to deal with when he’s on his rut and Yunho laughs before he can help himself.

“Changmin. Please,” he says, because Changmin in rut is a caricature. Changmin in general is hilarious, because on the one hand he’s got that big bad alpha brain telling him that he’s the fucking boss, but on the other hand he very clearly is not the fucking boss--there is no boss, Yunho’s internal Changmin points out , but Yunho very vindictively silences his internal Changmin because he doesn’t need it when he has real Changmin and real Changmin’s dick and real Changmin’s gorgeous mouth and...and....what was Yunho saying again?

“Changmin please what?” says Changmin, when it becomes clear that Yunho isn’t going to say anything else. He’s gotten his pants undone and is just stroking his dick like an absolute tool.

Yunho sighs, because this would be the man he’s decided to spend the rest of his life with, and shoves his own pants and boxers down. “Please tell me you brought condoms,” he says finally. “You asshole.”

Changmin just scoffs at him and rolls one on. “What, no babies in the military, Yunho-hyung? Not even one?”

“I am going to fucking excommunicate you from my fucking life,” Yunho tells him, batting his hand away so that he can sink down on his dick.

“Aw, hyung,” says Changmin, sounding breathless. “I didn’t know you cared that much.”

Yunho just shifts his hips a few times with a baleful glare. “Yes you did,” he says. “I tell you I love you every day.”

 _Even when I’m not there_ , he adds mentally, but Changmin gets it.

Changmin lifts up from the bed so that Yunho is better seated in his lap, dick pressed against those washboard abs and chin just grazing Changmin’s hair. For a moment, they just stare at each other.

“I missed you,” Changmin says finally, leaning forward to kiss Yunho on the cheek. “So very much.”

Yunho blinks down at him, warm and happy and whole body humming. “Baby,” he says.

“Yah, don’t call me ‘baby,’” Changmin starts to say, but Yunho gets his knees underneath him and lifts himself up before he can stop.

“Baby,” Yunho says again.

“Ah--” says Changmin.

“Mine,” Yunho continues.

“Hyung,” says Changmin.

“Yours,” Yunho agrees, and then kisses him.

The inferno in Yunho’s gut, which had been kept something at bay by the orgasm and the love confessions and the fact that part of him knows as soon as this is over Changmin has to go back to being too many miles and responsibilities away from him, comes roaring back to life with a vengeance, making his skin prickle and his eyes roll back and his mouth open wide.

Changmin seems to come back online as well, hands clawing their way up Yunho’s back--gently, of course, because they’re nothing if not professionals--and mouth gasping against Yunho’s own.

Yunho loves this, the way that heat makes Changmin desperate like nothing else. Rut’s great too, of course, because even after eleven years nothing compares to Shim Changmin in the throes of rut, but heat sex is Yunho’s favorite thing by far. Heat sex is all fire and flaming and burning and other words that Yunho can’t think of right now because that’s all he is. He’s burning and drowning at once because Changmin’s like water--Changmin’s fucking awesome--Changmin’s _fucking him_ awesome and Yunho _loves him_.

“One day we’ll sync up and it’ll be amazing,” Yunho tells him, and then he throws his head back and fucking howls, because Changmin must have gotten tired of the lack of response and has finally fucking found his prostrate.

“There you are,” says Changmin, mouthing and growling around Yunho’s jaw. “What are you even saying?”

“You,” Yunho says, and then wails a little, hands scrabbling blindly at Changmin’s shoulders in search of hair that isn’t there, before settling on one of his ears. “Me-e,” he tries, splitting the word in two. “Synced.”

“Synced?” Changmin says, sounding gleeful. He’s certainly figured out the perfect angle now, if the infuriating way he keeps _missing_ it is anything to go by.

“Changmin- _ah_ ,” Yunho snaps. “I will fucking _kill you_ \--!”

Changmin finds Yunho’s prostrate with mind numbing accuracy.

Yunho makes a garbled sounding noise and gives up on not trying to take Changmin’s ear off.

“You were saying?”

“Hate you,” Yunho mumbles, dropping his head down against his own chest and breathing through his nose. “Love you.”

Changmin groans, and Yunho knows him well enough to know that it’s only because of his words, not because Yunho’s finally figured out how to get his muscles to listen to him and has clenched down in vengeance. He tips his head up so that Yunho can kiss him. “Tease,” he says against Yunho’s mouth.

“You love it,” Yunho replies, licks a disgusting stripe up his face.

“Oh, gross, hyung,” says Changmin sounding positively scandalized, and Yunho is giggling before he can stop himself.

“Changdol I love you,” he tells him. “Love you so much.”

“I can’t believe I still haven’t properly fucked you yet,” says Changmin, but his cheeks are flaming. “For someone in heat you’re certainly making things difficult.”

Yunho rolls his eyes at him. “You’re the one who promised me three orgasms and hasn’t even managed to give me--one,” he says.

Changmin doesn’t even give him time to finish that sentence before changing the angle, changing his grip on Yunho, and tumbling the two of them over onto the bed.

Yunho blinks down at the mess of pillows and sheet and thinks to himself that it is in fact a bed and that means it is in fact someone’s room and he’s probably going to have to make awkward eye contact with whoever’s room it is. But then Changmin is sliding home again, and this time he can get much deeper, and Yunho just sort of moans and half collapses against that bed without a second thought.

“Love you,” he groans out, eyes shut in bliss and face smushed into the pillows. “Love you--god-- _Changmin_ \--”

Changmin just fucks in harder, one hand a brand against Yunho’s hip and the other reaching down to slip slide around Yunho’s cock, right up against the skin of his inner thigh. “Yunho-yah,” he moans.

“God--Changmin--please!” Yunho says, because Changmin’s fingers have found their mating mark in the crease of his leg and are playing there, skating around the worn edges of the bite and making Yunho’s entire skin set aflame. It had been completely unnecessary for Changmin to bite him so close to his cock, because it wasn’t like Yunho made a point to walk around without clothes on, but after that unfortunate interview where Changmin had laughed about Yunho’s thighs Yunho had been unable to stop thinking about that. Which led to three hours sprawled against a hotel bed with Changmin making Yunho intimately aware that of the two of them, Changmin had been thinking about it most.

Now though, Changmin only has to graze Yunho’s right hip and Yunho’s half hard; in heat, when every cell in his body is shouting at him for release--it drives Yunho up the fucking wall. Or bed, actually, since Yunho isn’t up against a wall. Although he would like that, because being upright means that Changmin can use gravity to his advantage and nothing gets Yunho off more than being powerless in Changmin’s arms--

He comes with an almost pained sounding moan, more than a little breathless and aching all over because it hasn’t fucking _helped_.

“One down,” Changmin says. “Two more to go.”

Yunho just whimpers through the aftershocks with his eyes pressed shut.

\--

They end up going two more rounds after those initial three orgasms, because Changmin is always more sensitive once he’s knotted, and Yunho hadn’t been able to keep himself from moving because of how good it had felt. The first one had been more of a half round than anything else, but Yunho still counts it up in his top ten because there is something to be said about Shim Changmin and his ability to dirty talk. Add in the fact that Yunho hadn’t been able to do much of anything because they were still tied together, and well. Orgasm number four was one for the record books, that’s for sure.

“You seem smug,” Yunho tells Changmin after a while. His voice is more than a little hoarse from all the screaming and his joints ache in ways they haven’t since he enlisted, but he’s too happy to even care. Not when he has Changmin, warm and quietly breathing at the back of his neck.  

“Mmm,” Changmin says. “Well.”

Yunho cranes his head around so he can stare at him.

“I did just make you come five times,” he says.

“Six, actually,” Yunho points out, and kisses him before he can gloat more. “But you only came twice.”

Changmin shakes his head at him. “Yeah well,” he says. “We can’t all be in heat, can we.”

Yunho feels his entire face light up, but can’t help himself. “That reminds me,” he says. “When’s your rut due?”

Changmin blinks back as him for a few seconds. “Is that what you were talking about in the middle?” he says.

Yunho is nodding before he can finishes. “It’d be awesome,” he says happily.

“You’d probably get pregnant,” Changmin says dryly. “And also we’d break the bed.”

Yunho pauses. “We’ve only broken a bed that one time,” he says slowly. “And neither of us were biologically compromised.”

Changmin shifts him around so that they’re face to face again and Yunho yawns, breathing in Changmin pulse point sighing long and hard.

“Biologically compromised,” Changmin repeats. “Hyung.”

“You know Heechul-hyung once got drunk and asked me about that?” says Yunho, still yawning. “Like. You’re the perfect dongsaeng in public but the moment we’re in private you make that word sound dirty.”

Changmin snorts. “Heechul-hyung can talk.”

Yunho snickers against Changmin’s collar bones. “That is not a problem Heechul-hyung has,” he points out.

Changmin does that half giggle half laugh thing right against the crown of Yunho’s head.

Yunho knows exactly what that looks like without having to check--miss-matched eyes, wide open mouth, shaking shoulders.

God.

Yunho had missed him.

“I miss you too,” says Changmin quietly.

Yunho presses a kiss to the bit of skin in front of him.

Changmin laughs a little to himself. “Can you believe of the two of us I’ve said that the most?” he asks.

Yunho pulls back so he can look at him for a long moment. He takes in the crinkles at the corners at his of his eyes, the purse of his perfect mouth, the slope of his perfect nose. And then he grabs him by both cheeks and pinches.

Changmin’s entire face shutters full of horror. “Hyung!” he shrieks, pulling away desperately. “Hyung--what-- _Hyung_!”

Yunho follows him across the bed, releasing Changmin’s cheeks and settling for hugging him instead, switching around their positions so that Changmin is the one curled up against his ribcage instead. Changmin fights him for a while, grumbling on and on about stupid hyungs and their stupid fingers and skin routines, but Yunho just keeps humming at him and petting his hair until he settles down.

“I love you loads, Changmin-ah,” he tells him. “Like. Stupid loads.”

Changmin gives one last half-hearted struggle before sagging boneless against Yunho’s chest. “Yeah, yeah,” he says.

“But orgasm number three,” Yunho continues, tightening his grip when Changmin starts fighting him again. “Tell me when your rut is so I can make you pay for orgasm number three.”

Changmin’s ears are bright red and his eyes are positively shifty. “You blacked out for orgasm number three,” he whines. “Hyung.”

Yunho lets go of him and sprawls happily against the bed. “I know,” he says with a wide grin. And then, when Changmin starts eyeing the door like he’s going to flee, reaches out and hauls him back in. “So when’s your rut?”

\--

“So, I didn’t actually put down I had an omega,” says Changmin, two weeks later when they’ve both managed to get themselves some free time and a phone. “So I don’t think they’ll let me come visit you again. Sorry.”

Yunho stares blankly in front of himself for a long moment. “What?” he says finally.

“Anyway, I’m about to be super busy with rehearsals so bye, Hyung!” Changmin finishes cheerfully, and hangs up the phone.

Yunho listens to the dial tone for a minute, before reaching out and dialing another familiar number.

“I’m going to kill him,” he tells his manager when the man finally picks up. “Tell SM I’ll do the solo thing.”

“Lovely to hear from you too, Yunho-yah,” says his manager. “Changmin’s doing well, then?”

“Kill him,” Yunho says happily. “Solo.”

(Changmin shows up next month anyway, wearing a shit-eating grin and looking entirely unaffected by the chorus of wolf whistles from Yunho’s company.

“Surprise?” he says.

“You liar,” Yunho tells him, but kisses him anyway.)

\--

end.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah THAT WAS A THING THAT HAPPENED. I hope you all enjoyed the it! I’m on tumblr [here](http://zimriya.tumblr.com/) and twitter [here](https://twitter.com/zimriya).
> 
> [Tumblr masterpost](http://zimriya.tumblr.com/post/173182488188/tonight-like-any-night-i-burn-like-a-fire) || [Twitter masterpost](https://twitter.com/zimriya/status/918632503136653313)


End file.
